Report 1859
Report #1859 Skillset: Loralaria Skill: SkySforzando Org: Hallifax Status: Finalised Problem: Skysforzando was recently changed in order to distance itself away from a frustrating aeon experience on the target and an unreliable availability experience on the caster. While the changes have made the skill more accessible for the Symphonist and (hopefully) less of a death sentence to the target, Skyforzando feels just a little bit weaker than the changes intended for 3p. 6 R: 0 Solution #1: With a sapphire gem attached Skysforzando will do somewhere in the region of Max((timewarp-10)*(maxhealth*0.01)+400, 400) magically typed damage. The timewarp aspect of the sapphire gem remains and the damage component fires before the additional timewarp is given. 6 R: 0 Solution #2: When a sapphire gem is attached to the instrument, magical typed damage scaling from 800 + 2% (0 warps) to 1600 + 10% (massively) will be applied to the target. The timewarp aspect of the sapphire gem remains and the damage component fires before the additional timewarp is given. 3 R: 0 Solution #3: When a sapphire gem is attached to the instrument the steam balance is either thrown or extended for 1.5s. This occurs in addition to the timewarp given by attaching the sapphire gem. Player Comments: ---on 2/18 @ 04:15 writes: My preference here is for 2 foremost. While 1 is particularly powerful and makes the skill universally useful, I'd like to stray away from merely copying Crowcaw. If we choose to pursue a solution like 3 I'd be invested in raising the floor of redrubato's damage from the low 150-200s to somewhere more around 400-500. Given that Loralaria does not dish out heavy volumes of damage with the current incarnation of redrubato, I do not think adding a damage formula as proposed is going to be an issue, and it adequately justifies building timewarp as a Symphonist while being just expensive enough to not permit the user to spam it to massive effect. ---on 2/28 @ 06:05 sets as pending ---on 2/28 @ 16:55 writes: Can you clear up the solutions a little? You want to drop the disrupt and replace it with a stun in sol1 and in sol2 you drop the disrupt and replace it with a damage element? ---on 3/1 @ 00:03 writes: These changes only reflect the instance when a sapphire gem is applied. They're in addition to the base aspect of Skysforzando. I do not believe it is necessary to change the solutions with that in mind. This is, of course, implied by the use of 'with a sapphire gem attached' in every one of the solutions. ---on 3/1 @ 00:04 writes: For complete clarity: This means the 2 unmasked mentals affs, and disrupt persist in all iterations of the solutions. When a sapphire gem is attached, the timewarp aspect currently will fire in addition to any of the proposals in Sol 1-3. ---on 3/1 @ 14:23 writes: Just as a concept but instead of just a straight damage formula if it was more scaling to give loralaria bards a secondary style kill route. EG If it did .5% health damage per tick of timewarp. Timewarp ranging from 0-75 ticks. You'd be hitting 0% to 37.5% damage. So more potential damage but requiring more set up. It'd scale better for group combat, numbers can vary but something like this would be akin to Shotnote/crowcaws style of secondary style set up kills. ---on 3/1 @ 23:40 writes: I'm not opposed to the concept of scaling with literal warp value, but a solution which does nothing at 0 warps doesn't address the issue here. Crowcaw, for example, will always do a hefty amount of bleeding alongside its stun and mental affs. This is also true of shotnote. If we did go for a per instance basis, I'd expect the damage to be calculated after the timewarp applications, and not before, but yeah, I could roll with that. ---on 3/3 @ 10:07 writes: In terms of giving it an on hit punch and comparing it to Crowcaw: Crowcaw does approx 300 bleed, stun and two mentals. With a conditional under 25% mana requirement to do 25% damage. I'm not a big fan of Crowcaws set 25% mana to be honest I think that could do with an adjustment as well but focusing on the skyfor element atm. As a rough estimate if you want to bring it a bit akin to that you could say the damage formula is something like: damage=(timewarp-10)*(maxhealth*0.01)+400, Min of 400 damage. On a 12300 health target at 0 timewarp you hit for 400 damage. At 20 timewarp you hit for 1630, 2860 damage at 30 timewarp, 4920 at 50 timewarp and max damage of 8395 damage against a 75 timewarped target. It'd have the hit doing 2 mentals, disrupt, timewarp build and between 3.25%-68% damage. ---on 3/3 @ 10:10 writes: As a side note this could give lol bard some direction to build for for future reports. I'm just thinking as a concept but what if they had a build to a timewarp bomb as well, something clearly telegraphed and with a timing element but that could build to a burst of timewarp. They'd play a bit like a half way house between Cantors and Wildrane then building to a burst of timewarp then using my skyfor concept formula to burst enemies down. ---on 3/3 @ 13:36 writes: Ideally the floor would be higher if calculated before timewarp application, but the general feel of it seems pretty good to me. I'm not opposed, I think it could work and I agree, I'd like to tie this change into the general direction of Loralaria instead of being a tacked on element that just kind of exists there, much like the other songs. Timewarp is largely an ephemeral nature, even with all the recent additions we've added, so the windows to manipulate high timewarps are rather tight. Indeed, it's rare for a target to even scrape, let alone stay in moderate timewarps for any length of time. If the floor is placed too low, I fear this skill will just see the floor regularly being hit and the higher, more potent aspect never reached (the problem with RedRubato precisely). We can, of course, come back to these numbers and adjust them, but I'd still like to see them a little higher at floor with the above in mind. I'm also not opposed to any of the other solutions, but this is what I'd like to see. Not opposed to the suggestion for future reference, since we seek to rework ClearCapriccio at a later date when reports are available and we have a good idea. ---on 3/4 @ 19:18 writes: I have replaced Solution 1 (prior a 2s stun replacing the disrupt) with the damage values from Veyils' suggestions in the comments. I personally found the old Solution 1 to be a stopgap in creativity. ---on 3/8 @ 01:59 writes: I don't see a problem with any of these changes. Preference 2>1>3>0. ---on 3/8 @ 14:34 writes: Support Sol 2, but any of them look fine to me ---on 3/8 @ 16:30 writes: 1 or 2 ---on 3/21 @ 15:10 writes: Not a fan of option 3, it'd be real strong in supporting the aeon lock what with the balance time on skyf4. Much prefer heavily scaling damage based on insanity. Tiny/no damage at low timewarp to deadly damage at high timewarp.